Cluedo party
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Un meurtre au Royaume de Sank, enquête à huis clos
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sano-chan et Scouby

Mail : love. 

Titre : Cluedo party

Genre : Yaoi, Yuri, Hétéro, Lemon, jeu de société, petit meurtre entre amis lol

Couple : 01X02, 03X04, 11X09, SallyX05, 06X13

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclaimers : Pazanou les bishou !!! T-T

Notes : Sur une chtite idée de Tonton Ronan -

"pensées", « paroles »

changement de point de vue

Cluedo party

Chapitre 1 : Le bal

Tout commença au palais du royaume de Sank, par un bal organisé par le Prince Milliardo pour ses 22 ans. Furent invités maints et maints aristocrates, ainsi que quelques anciens militaires et quelques amis plus ou moins proches de sa chère petite sœur Relena. La liste des invités s'étendait donc à plus d'une centaine de personnes.

Le bal se passa bien, du moins au début. Les gens dansaient, buvaient et s'amusaient autant qu'il était possible un an après la fin de la guerre.

Parmi les invités VIP, on pouvait retrouver notamment Treize, actuel petit ami du Prince Peacecraft, Lady Une et sa chère Lucrezia Noin qui la boudait quelque peu ces derniers temps, Wufei Chang et Sally Po, récemment mariés, Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, toujours ensembles malgré les tentatives désespérées d'une certaine altesse et leurs amis le jeune héritier Quatre R. Winner et Trowa Barton.

Mais ce soir là, quelques incidents, tous tournant autour de Relena, eurent lieu. La Reine en effet tournait comme à son habitude autour d'un jeune Japonais…

Noin et Une étaient en grande conversation, sans doute en réconciliation, et la Reine maladroite bouscula Lady Une qui étala le contenu de sa flutte à Champagne sur le chemisier blanc de sa compagne. Celle-ci s'en alla vers les toilettes en vociférant contre sa petite amie qui lança un regard noir à la jeune étourdie avant de rattraper sa chérie.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ce fut au tour de Treize de la foudroyer des yeux lorsque, partie à la recherche de son frère, elle le trouva au détour d'un couloir très occupé à contenter la langue impétueuse de son ancien Colonel. En effet, Treize avait plaqué son amant dans un coin et lui roulait des pèles monumentales. Il fut interrompu par la chère petite sœur qui avait besoin de son discours, se trouvant comme par hasard dans la poche de son grand frère.

Le discours en question prononcé, le bal continua. Au bout de quelques danses, la jeune Reine ordonna un slow des plus romantiques… Duo naturellement invita, ou plutôt obligea, Heero à danser mais Relena ne le voyait pas ainsi. Elle s'interposa entre eux et sans un regard à l'Américain, kidnappa son aimé le temps de la plus belle danse. Duo pour la peine alla se sustenter au buffet, bien que la vue du couple formé par son Japonais et cette niaise lui provoque de fortes nausées.

Une heure écoulée, on entendit des cris dans la salle et quelques femme de l'assemblée s'évanouirent de terreur. La Reine venait de tomber au sol, la gorge tranchée, se vidant encore de son sang.

« - Que personne ne sorte de cette pièce ! » hurla Milliardo, en tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes.

Treize s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Des ordres furent donnés et la jeune Altesse fut transportée jusqu'à sa chambre. Les invités durent ensuite quitter les lieux, mais il était évident que Relena n'ayant pas crié, elle connaissait son meurtrier. Toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait donc, c'est à dire la totalité des VIP, dut rester au Palais avec interdiction d'en partir avant que le meurtrier ne fut démasqué. Personne n'opposa de résistance. Il ne resta donc au palais que les domestiques, les 9 VIP et le Prince Milliardo.

Après tant d'émotions, même pour d'anciens militaires pour la plupart, il fut communément décidé d'aller se coucher avant de mener l'enquête le lendemain.

Au petit jour, tout le monde se leva et prit le petit déjeuné dans la salle à manger. Ensuite, réunion fut faite dans le salon où Zechs prit la parole.

« - Ma sœur a été assassinée par l'un d'entre nous, c'est une évidence. Elle n'a pas crié donc connaissait l'assassin, personne n'avait de taches de sang sur lui, elle a donc été égorgée par derrière…

- Milliardo, tu penses vraiment que ça peut-être quelqu'un d'entre nous ? l'interrogea Quatre.

- Oui.

- C'est ridicule ! murmura Wufei.

- Pourtant c'est logique, et plusieurs d'entre nous ont un mobile. continua Noin.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Sally

- Elle s'est peut-être faite éliminée par un tueur professionnel un peu jaloux… Duo, elle t'a encore piqué Heero pendant le slow d'hier soir. expliqua Noin.

- Quoi ?! Moi ? Mais c'est ridicule !

- Pourtant ton arme de prédilection c'est bien le couteau non ?

- Mais…

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Duo, coupa Heero, parce que tout les témoins peuvent affirmer que tu étais avec moi tout le temps.

- Mais les témoins n'ont rien dit, pas un n'a vu quelque chose, pourtant il y avait plus de 100 personnes dans cette salle ! Et puis tu es aussi suspect que Duo, tu pourrais très bien le couvrir ou même l'avoir tuée toi-même par agacement… intervint Lady Une.

- Par agacement ? continua Trowa N'étais-tu pas toi aussi agacée par Relena ?

- Quoi ?

- Lorsque vous parliez, toi et Noin hier, elle t'a bousculée et tu as taché le chemisier de Lucrezia. Vous vous êtes donc à nouveau pris la tête alors que ça s'arrangeait entre vous n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas suffisant pour tuer quelqu'un ! s'insurgea Noin

- Et puis de toutes façons, elle n'a pas dérangé que nous hier soir, n'est-ce pas Treize… accusa Une.

- Quoi ?! émergea Treize.

- Oui, quand j'ais suivie Lucrezia jusqu'aux toilettes, je vous ais vus, toi et Milliardo dans les couloirs, vous étiez assez occupés non ?

- Et alors ? répondit Milliardo à sa place.

- Quand je suis revenue, je l'ais vue qui vous interrompait et j'ai vu le regard que tu lui as lancé Treize.

- C'est pas parce qu'on regarde quelqu'un de travers qu'on va le tuer une demi-heure après si ?!

- Pourtant je connais bien ce regard, et je t'ai souvent vu l'adresser à des soldats qui ont tous mal fini !

- C'était en période de guerre ! C'est différent !

- Euh…

- Oui Duo ?

- Moi je n'arrivais pas à dormir hier soir, je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit, et je me suis assis à la fenêtre…

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? coupa Noin.

- Oui, j'ai vu Zechs, enfin Milliardo, pardon, qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans le jardin.

- Notre chambre est juste au-dessus de la salle de bal, il aurait très bien put jeter l'arme par la fenêtre que Wufei à ouverte hier soir et retourner la chercher pendant la nuit. C'est plausible. réfléchit Heero à voix haute.

- Mais c'est absurde !!! Je n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Relena, je suis parti prendre l'air, c'est tout. Et puis, en pleine nuit, si j'avais voulu chercher quelque chose, j'aurais pris une lampe au moins. Et puis pourquoi aurais-je tué ma sœur ?!

- Peut-être pour les titres et parce que tout te revient maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là. répondit Sally.

- Je vous rappelle que c'est Milliardo lui-même qui a refusé de reprendre la succession du royaume de Sank parce qu'il trouvait cela hypocrite de la part d'un ancien militaire de vouloir gouverner le royaume emblème du pacifisme. le défendit Treize.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que Wufei n'aurait pas tué Relena ? Il aurait put ouvrir la fenêtre en début de soirée justement en prévision de son crime… proposa Noin.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! J'avais chaud c'est tout ! Vous croyez qu'une foule de 100 personnes ne dégage aucune chaleur ?! Et pourquoi je l'aurais tuée ? Je ne lui avais quasiment jamais parlé ! Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que l'arme est dans le jardin ?

- Exact, nous sommes partis sur une fausse piste. De toutes façons, le jardinier l'aurait trouvée ce matin en arrosant les rosiers qui sont sous la salle de bal et m'aurait prévenu. continua Milliardo.

- C'est vrai. Mais alors, où est passée l'arme du crime ? s'enquit Quatre. »

Tout le monde se posa la question intérieurement, ce qui provoqua un instant de silence. Puis le jeune Peacecraft eut une idée…

« - Ecoutez-moi. La salle de bal est à cet étage, au premier. Durant la fête, les autres ailes et les autres étages étaient fermés au public, seul Pagan, le majordome avait les clés. Je ne les ai récupérées qu'hier soir après qu'il ait rouvert vos chambres au deuxième et la mienne au troisième. Les domestiques n'étaient pas autorisés à pénétrer dans la salle de bal durant la fête, ça ne sert donc à rien de les interroger. Mais l'arme a put être cachée dans n'importe quelle pièce de cette partie de l'étage. Cela vous fait donc 9 pièces à inspecter, soit une pièce par personne.

- Une minute, nous sommes 10, tu ne participes pas ? intervint Heero

- Non, j'ai les obsèques de ma sœur à organiser. Je serais dans mon bureau au troisième. Vous êtes 9 et il y a 9 pièces, ce qui fait 1 chance sur 81 que le tueur tombe sur la pièce où il a caché l'arme si on fait ça par tirage au sort… Ensuite chacun pourra vaquer à ses occupations jusqu'au dîner.

- Ok. Il y a du papier ici ? reprit Duo. »

Et c'est ainsi que le tirage au sort s'organisa. Chacun tira une pièce et la répartition des pièces fut la suivante :

Duo pour la Salle à manger

Quatre pour le Hall

Wufei pour la Bibliothèque

Sally pour la Véranda

Noin pour le Salon

Lady Une pour la Salle de bal

Trowa pour le Bureau

Heero pour la Cuisine

Treize pour la Salle de billard

Ainsi, chacun quitta le Salon au fur et à mesure que les pièces furent attribuées et Milliardo s'en alla lui aussi une fois le tirage terminé vers son bureau deux étages plus haut pour appeler prêtre, fossoyeur et compagnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Sano-chan et Scouby

Mail :  love. 

Titre : Cluedo party

Genre : Yaoi, Yuri, Hétéro, Lemon, jeu de société, petit meurtre entre amis lol

Couple : 01X02, 03X04, 11X09, SallyX05, 06X13

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclaimers : Pazanou les bishou !!! T-T

Notes : Sur une chtite idée de Tonton Ronan -

"pensées", « paroles »

changement de point de vue

Cluedo party

Chapitre 2 :L'expérimentation légumaire

Duo se dirigea tout d'abord vars la salle à manger. Elle n'avait été utilisée que le matin même pour le petit déjeuner mais les domestiques avaient déjà tout nettoyé. Ils auraient certainement été alertés par un couteau plein de sang alors il n'avait plus grand chose à faire lui même.

Pourtant, histoire de pouvoir dire qu'il avait fait son boulot, il décida de compter les couteaux de l'argenterie pour voir s'il n'en maquait pas un. Il se dirigea donc vers les hautes armoires en chêne vitrées qui tapissaient le mur du fond et tenta de les ouvrir. Il dut demander la clé à Pagan mais fini par pouvoir commencer son recensement insolite. Il inspecta chaque étagère, chaque tiroir et put constater assez vite et en quelque coups d'œil que les couteaux d'argent alignés comme des petits soldats de plomb étaient tous à l'appel et qu'il n'en manquait pas un dans les rangs.

Mais à force de voir tout ces couverts et de penser aux grands repas aux quels ils devaient servir, l'Américain finit par avoir sérieusement faim… Il referma donc les armoires et rendit la clé à Pagan qui était toujours derrière lui à le surveiller de son œil professionnel de majordome.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une fois arrivés, il entreprit de se lancer dans une recherche méticuleuse de nourriture.

Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, Heero débarqua pour effectuer ses fouilles. Apercevant le petit cul musclé de son mec penché la tête dans un placard. Le Japonais fut prit d'une envie de son petit ami au moins aussi grande que celle de l'Américain de nourriture. Sans un bruit, l'ancien soldat parfait attrapa un torchon et banda les yeux de Duo qui fit d'abord un bond avant de comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Il n'eut pourtant pas le moindre mal à réaliser quand le pilote du Wing le retourna pour l'embrasser.

« - Hum… Heero… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca ne te plais pas ? répondit le Japonais en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt et sa langue dans son cou.

- Si… Mais c'est comme ça… que tu fais ton boulot ?

- Tais-toi ou je te bâillonne aussi… »

L'Américain obéit, profitant un maximum de l'hyper sensibilité provoquée par son aveuglement. Heero promenait ses mains sur sa peau, se collait à lui, il sentait son souffle dans son cou, le sentait lui mordiller les oreilles,… Duo quand à lui, passait ses mains dans le dos de son petit ami, le griffant parfois. Il lui arracha sa chemise d'un coup sec pour pouvoir promener ses doigts librement sur son torse.

Heero à son tour lui enleva son t-shirt et tant qu'il y était, le reste des obstacles à ses desseins. Il plaqua Duo contre la porte du frigo gelé ce qui provoqua chez lui un frisson qui parcouru toute sa colonne vertébrale. Il continuait de l'embrasser, sa langue dansant frénétiquement avec la sienne, leur corps se cherchant fiévreusement. Heero pris Duo par la taille et l'assis sur le plan de travail à côté, se mettant face à lui, sa langue parcouru toute la longueur de son torse jusqu'à son sexe droit comme un I. Le Japonais le prit en bouche et commença à le tourmenter de sa langue experte. Ils entendirent la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et se refermer aussitôt mais aucun ne put voir qui les avait surprit.

Duo n'en put bientôt plus et Heero décida d'enchaîner avec quelques extravagances… Il Abandonna son amant quelques secondes histoire de vider le bac à légumes du frigo. Duo ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cette façon de se servir de la nourriture. Heero munit comme à son habitude d'un petit tube de lubrifiant, posa trois légumes sur le plan de travail à portée de main et à côté de l'Américain. Il guida Duo pour le faire descendre de son perchoir et le fit se retourner. Il prit le premier légume qui se trouva être une carotte et l'enduisit de lubrifiant.

« - On va jouer à un jeu…

- Expliques-moi les règles.

- Tu dois trouver ce que j'utilise…

- Ce que tu… »

Mais Duo ne put finir sa phrase et se retrouva avec une carotte placée dans un endroit bien étrange pour un légume… Heero faisait des vas et viens avec le cône veiné orange qu'il avait dans la main et déposait en même temps de petits baisers dans le dos de son amant.

« - Hum… Hum… Ahh… Une carotte ?…Hum…

- Gagné. »

Duo fut soulagé, enfin si on veut, de ne plus avoir à faire à un légume lorsque le Japonais retira la carotte… pour la remplacer aussitôt par un poireau. Il avait en effet trouvé sa forme intéressante et Duo put en sentir les racines lui chatouiller les fesses avant qu'il ne se mette à son tour à faire des vas et viens inhabituels dans son intimité.

« - Ahh… Ahh… Hum… Un… poireau…

- Oui. »

Heero continua quelques minutes à faire ses vas et viens végétaux avant de retirer le poireau et de le remplacer par… un concombre. (à ceux qui me connaissent, rien à voir avec mon concombre ok !) La verge verte fut, elle aussi, lubrifiée et introduite au même endroit pour le même usage… Le Japonais se servait de sa main droite pour guider les légumes, et de sa main gauche pour torturer les tétons de Duo qui n'en pouvait plus. En plus, il avait honte de se l'avouer, mais il aimait ça ! Il fallait dire que son Hee-chan avait particulièrement bien choisit ses légumes et s'en servait divinement. Mais tout de même, des légumes !

Le concombre lui plut plus encore que le poireau ou la carotte, il était en effet très ressemblant à un sexe d'homme. D'environ mêmes mensurations si l'on excepte la longueur et aussi ferme… Il n'allait pas tarder à jouir si Heero continuait comme ça.

Mais le Heero en question sembla s'en apercevoir et retira le concombre tout de suite après la réponse de Duo, qui se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. Le pilote du Deathscythe dut à nouveau faire un demi tour et se retrouva au passage déporté sur le côté, à nouveau collé au réfrigérateur froid. Heero lui fit bien vite oublier le froid dans son dos en allumant un incendie dans son bas ventre à grands coups de langue. Inondant le sexe douloureux de son amant de salive, se régalant visiblement de ses soupirs et gémissements, Heero ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter.

Mais au moment où Duo allait enfin se libérer, Heero s'arrêta, arrachant un véritable cri de protestation à son amant. Le Japonais détacha sa ceinture et baissa le peu de vêtements qui avaient survécus à Duo, libérant ainsi son membre frémissant. Il posa ses mains fermement sur les hanches de Duo et le retourna, toujours contre le même meuble froid, il le pénétra, s'enfonçant en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Duo s'agrippa sur le haut du frigo pour supporter les coups de reins puissants de son homme. Contre rien au monde il n'aurait échangé Heero, pas même pour la paix en cas de nouvelle guerre. Ils étaient tellement bien tout les deux. A chacun des assauts du pilote du Wing, Duo laissait s'échapper un cri de plaisir, et Heero gémissait si fort lui aussi... Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero se libéra et Duo le sentant se répandre en lui, ne tint plus et en fit de même, éclaboussant allègrement le réfrigérateur. Heero lui enleva le torchon qui lui bandait toujours les yeux et ils se laissèrent ensuite glisser sur le carrelage, exténués.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, le ménage fut fait, les légumes usagés jetés à la poubelle et le frigo et plan de travail nettoyés.

Ce fut en tout et pour tout les investigations qui furent portées sur la cuisine. Pas très professionnel tout ça pour une fois et plutôt étonnant de la part de l'ancien Perfect Soldier…


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Sano-chan et Scouby

Mail:  love. 

Titre: Cluedo party

Genre : Yaoi, Yuri, Hétéro, Lemon, jeu de société, petit meurtre entre amis lol

Couple: 01X02, 03X04, 11X09, SallyX05, 06X13

Source: Gundam Wing

Disclaimers: Pazanou les bishou !!! T-T

Notes : Sur une chtite idée de Tonton Ronan -

"pensées", « paroles »

changement de point de vue

Cluedo party

Chapitre 3: Le dossier important

Quatre se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Il arriva dans un tout petit local pavé de carrelage, avec deux perroquets ou était accrochés de multiples manteaux. Quatre regarda un peu partout avant de se dire que personne de censé ne cacherait une arme ici ou il y beaucoup de passage. Donc, il décida de se rendre dans le bureau pour résoudre un petit problème de dossier.

Arrivé dans le bureau, Quatre s'installa sur la chaise, sortit ses papiers et commença à travailler.

Cinq minutes après, Trowa arriva pour inspecter la pièce mais fut surpris de trouver Quatre assis au bureau plongé dans une montagne de papiers. Il le trouva tellement beau ainsi, tellement absorbé dans ses dossiers. Quatre n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer tellement il était occupé avec une erreur dans un dossier important. Trowa se dit que c'était le moment de lui avouer ses sentiments, en effet il était amoureux du petit arabe depuis un moment. Le Français avait mis du temps à se rendre compte de ce qu'il éprouvait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait.

« - Quatre, que fais-tu ici ?

- ….

- Quatre ? Tu m'entends ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne devais pas inspecter le hall ?

- Si. Je l'ai fait et n'ai trouvé. Lui répondit l'arabe sans lever le nez de ses dossiers

- J'aimerais te dire quelque chose…

- …

- Quatre, tu m'écoutes ?

- …

- QUATRE ?!

- Oui, quoi ?

- J'aimerais qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important pour moi.

- Oui, mais là je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai un dossier important à finir au plus vite.

- Mais Quatre… »

Mais le jeune arabe s'était déjà replongé dans ses dossiers et sur son ordinateur portable. Trowa commença par décider de laisser tomber et ressentant un petit creux, alla à la cuisine pour se préparer un sandwich. Arrivé devant la cuisine, il ouvrit la porte et aperçu un spectacle déroutant. En effet, il vit Duo assit sur le plan de travail les jambes écartées et Heero lui taillant une pipe. L'ancien pilote d'Heavyarms referma aussitôt la porte et enivré par les cris de plaisirs de Duo il eut une idée pour attirer enfin l'attention de Quatre.

Le jeune Français enleva tous ses vêtements, les prit sous son bras et se dirigea vers le bureau. En chemin, il croisa Lady Une qui sortait de la salle de bal, elle resta le regarder bouche bée. Trowa ne lui adressa même pas un regard et continua sa route. Cinq minutes plus tard, il arriva devant la porte et eut une minute d'hésitation.

''Ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne méthode. Et si Quatre ne ressentait rien pour moi. Tant pis, qui ne tente rien n'obtient rien.''

Le jeune homme entra, ferma la porte à clé au cas où sa proie ne tente de s'échapper (mieux vaut être prévoyant) et ôta la clé pour la balancer dans un coin en même tant que ses fringues. Quatre n'entendit rien, il était toujours assis au bureau plongé dans ses dossiers et sur son ordi. Trowa avança vers le bureau et d'un geste de la main, balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau (pauvre ordi portable).

Le jeune Français se plaça sur le bureau dans une position plutôt indécente, il était allongé sur le coté, la tête s'appuyant sur une main et une de ses jambes relevée, laissant apparaître tout ce qu'il fallait et fixant Quatre dans les yeux.

« - Trowa, mais…mais !!! balbutia Quatre rouge comme une pivoine (clin d'oeil à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra)

- Oui ? répondit-il d'une voix très sensuelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? J'ai un dossier important à finir pour demain. Argumenta le petit arabe en ayant retrouvé une partie de ses capacités.

- Je sais. »

Trowa se pencha vers Quatre :

« - Je suis ton dossier important. lui dit-il en chuchotant et tout en lui léchant et mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Noon, pas l'oreille. Couina Quatre »

Mais le Français n'écoutait pas les plaintes de son ami et continua de lui mordiller l'oreille. Puis, descendit jusqu'au cou de son petit arabe tout en lui déboutonnant sa chemise qui atterrit dans un coin de la pièce. Il approcha de sa bouche, Quatre peut sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Trowa déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ange et en demanda l'accès par un petit coup de langue. Accès qu'il obtint tout de suite, le contact entre leurs langues les électrisa. Ces dernières se mêlèrent et s'entremêlèrent dans une danse effrénée, jusqu'à ce que nos deux protagonistes n'eurent plus de souffle. Trowa en profita pour vérifier l'excitation de Quatre en plaçant sa jambe à l'entrejambe de notre petit arabe, qui était déjà plus que conséquente. Ils durent se séparer à regret pour reprendre leurs respirations. Trowa descendit alors jusqu'aux tétons déjà durcis de Quatre. Il les lécha et mordilla. Le jeune arabe laissa échapper un gémissement de pur plaisir. Le Français s'écarta de son chéri pour lui enlever son pantalon, tout d'abord il le déboutonna, lentement, puis le fit glisser, lentement, jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de le jeter dans la pièce, puis fit suivre le même chemin au boxer devenu trop petit avec le temps. L'ancien pilote d'Heavyarms observa Quatre, il le trouva encore plus attirant sans ses vêtements. Il décida qu'il était temps de s'attaquer à une partie plus gourmande. Trowa lui roula une pelle, avant de descendre jusqu'à son entrejambe tout en n'oubliant pas de laisser quelques baisers sur le corps de son ange blond. Il déposa aussi quelques baisers et coups de langues le long du sexe dressé de Quatre avant de le prendre tout entier dans sa bouche. Il commença de lents vas et viens puis alla de plus en plus vite, son petit arabe gémissait de plus en plus fort tout en appuyant sur la tête de Trowa pour qu'il continue. Mais le jeune Français arrêta avant que l'ancien pilote de Sandrock n'arriva au point de non retour, ce qui arracha un grognement de mécontentement à son ange blond. L'ancien pilote d'Heavyarms remonta prendre possession de la bouche de son Quatre. Au bout d'une minute, le jeune arabe en décida autrement et renversa son Français préféré, il voulait aussi sa sucette géante. Ce dernier descendit jusqu'aux boutons de chair rose tout en laissant un sillon de salive, il les malmena quelques minutes. Puis continua sa descente, Quatre arriva à sa friandise, il lécha avidement sa sucrerie avant de l'avaler entièrement. L'ange blond fit quelques vas et viens lentement puis rapidement, Trowa gémissait tellement qu'il n'en put bientôt plus et fit remonter son chéri jusqu'à sa bouche avant de le renverser à son tour sur le bureau. Le jeune Français s'attaqua au cou de l'ancien pilote du Sandrock tout en lui présentant ses doigts, que ce dernier suça avidement. Puis l'ancien pilote d'Heavyarms jugeant qu'ils étaient assez humides, lui retira ses bonbons ; il reprit le cou de son petit arabe pour le distraire. Le Français le mit sur le côté. Le jeune homme introduisit un doigt, puis deux et trois, ce qui tira une grimace et un petit cri de douleur à son ange.

« - Chut, ça va aller mon chéri ?

- Oui, continue. »

Trowa attendit un peu qu'il se soit s'habitué à sa présence, et commença à bouger ses doigts tout doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite arrachant des gémissements à son amour. Trouvant qu'il était suffisamment prêt, le jeune Français enleva ses doigts pour y introduire quelque chose de plus imposant ; il le plaça face au bureau et se mit derrière lui. L'ancien pilote d'Heavyarms entra tout doucement en son ange, ce dernier se crispa par peur de l'inconnu. Il attendit donc que Quatre se détende avant de commencer à se mettre en mouvements. Sentant son amour se détendre, Trowa commença ses vas et viens, tout d'abord très lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. En même temps, il s'empara du sexe gonflé de désir de son petit arabe auquel le jeune homme infligea le même traitement.

Quatre gémissait à n'en plus finir, il voyait le septième ciel approcher.

« - Trowa, hum…hum, encore, OUI, plus vite. »

Le jeune blond finit par se répandre dans la main de son Français préféré en criant :

« - TROWAAA !!! »

Il fut suivi de près par son amant qui sentit les muscles de son amant se resserrer autour de lui. Le jeune homme se libéra dans un dernier coup de rein en lui. Puis, Trowa se retira de son fourreau de chair et ils se laissèrent tomber au sol tous deux épuisés par leurs exploits physique. Le jeune Français attrapa la couverture sur le canapé et ils s'installèrent sur le joli tapis en fourrure pour discuter de cette nouvelle activité physique.

« - Quatre, ne m'en v… »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase avant que deux lèvres ne viennent se poser sur sa bouche pour le bâillonner gentiment.

« - Trowa, je suis le plus heureux, tu ne peux pas savoir depuis quand j'attends ça.

- Mais tu ne m'as jamais rien dit.

- Je ne connaissais pas tes sentiments envers moi.

- Et ton empathie ?

- Je ne m'en sers jamais sur toi.

- Ah…

- J'ai toujours eu du mal à savoir ce que tu pensais.

- J'ai mis du temps à reconnaître que mes sentiments pour toi était de l'amour. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

- Je comprends. Mais pourquoi maintenant et comme ça ?

- Je voulais te parler mais tu étais plongé dans tes dossiers et tu ne m'écoutais pas. Alors j'ai eu une petite idée. »

Il se cacha bien de dire comment, il eut cette lumineuse idée.

« - Trowa, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Trowa se réveilla un peu avant Quatre et le regarda dormir. Le jeune arabe se réveilla peu après et demanda l'heure à son amour.

« - Quel heure est-il ?

- 18H30.

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, le repas est servi à 19H00. »

Ils se rhabillèrent, plutôt à contre cœur mais il fallait rendre compte de la fouille des pièces. Une fois revêtus, ils durent chercher la clé que Trowa avait jetée en même temps que ses vêtements. Quatre la trouva dans un coin du bureau, il ouvrit la porte non sans un dernier baiser pour son Français et ils se rendirent à la salle à manger main dans la main.


End file.
